Vengeance With Family
by TheFreshWriter
Summary: A young Demon-Slayer stumbles back in time to the Feudal Era, and meets his great-great-grandmother Sango, who was impregnated by demons. Hearing about this, they now adventure to seek revenge.


It is a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. Alone in the tree is a heavily pregnant demon slayer named Sango, who was very unhappy about her big belly. A figure, who appeared no older than the age of sixteen with spiky black hair wearing a green sleeveless robe, green pants, and black shoes with a katana on his back, stumbled back in time to the Feudal era. _"Where the hell am I?" _ He was confused, but he stumbled across the pregnant Sango and approaches her, placing his left knee on the ground, anxious to know where he was. _"Excuse me, but do you know a way I can get out of here?" _Sango looks at the stranger, curious to know his true background. _"I don't know. Who are you, and where did you come from, kid?" _ Keishin stood on his feet and told her who she really was. _"My name is Keishin Nobuyama, your great-great-grandson. I come from many years in the future." _ Sango was left shocked. "_What? That's impossible! I don't believe you."_Keishin wanted to tell her more. "_I'll prove it to you!" _ He takes out his sword and shows it to Sango. _"This is my katana, Y__ō__kaikujo, named after my occupation, which is demon slayer. Like you, grandmother, I make my livelihood killing demons like every normal Demon Slayer." _Keishin began to put down his sword. Sango was even more surprised. _"Really? Well, that's great, because I'm really ticked off at those demons now! Look what they did to me!" _Sango began to show Keishin her giant belly. This must be the work of those demons, so Sango has said. Her suit was ripped possibly during the impregnation. He could not believe that this was happening, so he picks up his sword, determined to get revenge with Sango._"They shall pay. Shall we start our journey, grandmother Sango?" _Sango agreed, but could not seem to get up. "_Yes, but first, help me up, please?" _Sango held out her hand and Keishin grabbed it, pulling her up. "_Now let's go." _Keishin was pretty determined.

But first, Sango had to go change into her new suit, and asked, _"Would you escort me to my place?"_ Keishin accepted. At Sango's house, she enters the changing room, attempting to change her suit. She takes a few minutes to change her black suit. After that, she's having trouble equipping._ "Umm... Keishin? Can you help me for second?"_ Keishin wondered what he needed help with, and entered the changing room. There, he sees Sango with a bright pink sash on her hands. _"Could you be an angel, and help me wrap this sash around my belly?" _He does so with a smile. _"Sure, my dear grandmother, if that's what you want me to call you." _ With their equipping done, they begin their journey for revenge. They hunt down demons as an incredible team! Searching, slaying, and traveling together. During their journey, Sango grew very tired of walking, possibly due to her heavy belly. Keishin, worried about his grandmother, runs to his grandmother and carries her so that she doesn't faint. _"Oh... thank you, Keishin... I guess being a pregnant slayer... is a lot harder than I thought!" _Sango said as she began to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. Almost reaching the ultimate demon's fortress, Keishin wondered, _"So how are we supposed to find the ultimate demon, grandmother Sango?" _Sango replied as she felt a pain in her belly, rubbing it to soothe it. _"Soon, enough... This demonic aura in my belly should detect a strong signal." _As soon as they were getting closer, the pain was getting worse. Wanting to protect his grandmother from any further pain, Keishin decided to turn back from the source.

They settle in a town, where Sango is resting in a vacant room they checked-in. Keishin goes to check on her. _"Umm, grandmother, since you're hurt, would you mind if I do this alone?" _Sango frowned, hoping her grandson wouldn't get into any harm. _"Oh... you're so sweet, but I want revenge who did this to me."_She looks down with frustration. Her hand is on her belly, reminding the time she got impregnated. Keishin grew worried, walking up to Sango slowly. _"But, grandmother...you might get hurt if we get close to him again." _Sango let out a sigh, and said, _"You're right. Keishin. Go. Get revenge for me. And please be safe." _She rubs her belly slowly as she looks at her great grandson straight in the eyes. Keishin leaves the room to do so. Later, at the place where he once was while travelling with Sango, Keishin could feel the sensation in his body coming together. It felt like no other. He enters the fortress, which is full of miasma, a poisonous mist that's immune to demons. Feeling that must be the area where the ultimate demon is held at, Keishin took out his steel mask and puts it on to protect himself from dying from the bad miasma. He approached the demon with determination. _"You...you're the source of my great-great-grandmother's pregnancy..." _He unsheathes his Yōkaikujo katana and enters his stance. _"Come! I shall avenge!" _Keishin yelled with conviction. His giant body looks intimidating with claws, and armor hides. He uttered in a cold, dark voice, _"You dare to challenge me, boy? Very well, then. You will meet your fate soon enough!"_

And it begins. The epic battle of their fate. Swords and claws colliding, barely hitting each other, and their armors are severely damaged. After the battle, the final point has reached. The demon was defeated, breathing his last breath and Keishin's foot is on her body, preparing for execution. Keishin raises his sword and flips it upside down, preparing the final blow. With a deadly pierce through the demon's heart, the deed was done for Keishin. He walks out of the fortress, satisfied with his death. Walking back to the town, he approaches Sango's room, removing his mask and celebrating his victory. "_Grandmother Sango! I've done it!" _He said as he raises his fist up high, smiling. Sango hugged him. _"I'm very proud of you, Keishin! But there still one problem."_Keishin wondered, _"What?"_ Sango looked at her belly, depressed. _"The babies, they're demons... I don't know how I am going to get rid of them... I never give birth to demons!" _Wanting to help his great-great-grandmother, Keishin knew a way; he began to raise two fingers and place them close to his face before shutting his eyes and uttering out a chant. From that chant, the newborns were turned into humans. Sango was highly impressed. _"Oh my! How... how did you learn that technique?" _Keishin scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "_My great-great-grandfather, Miroku's spells live through me."_

"_M..Miroku?" _Sango blushes hard as she heard that name. It reminded her of someone she knew._ "He... he taught you?"_ Keishin nodded to her question. Now Sango was even more impressed. _"Wow. Thanks so much, Keishin!" _Keishin nods once again. "_You are very welcome." _As they look into each other's eyes, they begin to think of their moments slaying demons and staying together. This may be their last goodbye. _"I must go back to my time. Goodbye...grandmother Sango." _Sango bends her waist forward to him. _"And now, I leave you with this final piece of advice. Be strong, and remember who you're fighting for. Be good now!" _Keishin bows back and kisses his great-great-grandmother Sango. _"OK! Bye!" _He yelled out as he ran out of the town. A portal appears in front of him, and Keishin approaches in front of it, sending him back to his time.


End file.
